warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
SkyClan's Destiny/Cliffnotes
*Spiderstar leads a patrol of ancient SkyClan cats back from a bloody battle with the rats. **Fallensnow and Sunpelt die in the battle; their bodies are left behind. *Spiderstar holds ceremonies for the dead warriors and declares SkyClan's defeat. *Honeyleaf and the elders are appalled at Spiderstar's decision. *Frostclaw and Rowanfur admit to lately accepting food from Twolegs and take some cats to show them where to get the food. *Honeyleaf and Swallowflight refuse to live as kittypets, so they decide to travel with cats who share the same views as them and explore farther down the gorge. *Spiderstar, Brackenheart, and elders Oakstep, Mousefang, and Nightfur stay where they are. *Brackenheart proclaims that a Clan will live again there one day, but SkyClan will need deeper roots in order to survive. *Leafstar's perspective. *Leafstar wakes up after a horrifying dream in which her Clan is destroyed by a flood. *This dream becomes a reality in Beyond the Code. *Leafstar recalls her leadership ceremony and wonders if Firestar still thinks about SkyClan. *Shrewtooth feels very nervous about living in a Clan. **Leafstar is determined to make him realize that he is among friends. *Pride fills Leafstar as she notes the growth of the Clan. *With Sharpclaw's persuasion, Leafstar starts the Warrior ceremony of Tinypaw, Bouncepaw, and Rockpaw without the presence of the daylight warriors. *The image of Skywatcher appears in the clouds and Leafstar senses her ancestor's pride. *Leafstar's perspective. *Shrewtooth gives out an attack alarm to the Clan. **It is the daylight-warriors, Ebonyclaw, Billystorm, and Snookpaw. ***Frecklepaw and Harveymoon do not come when the other daylight-warriors call for them. *Fallowfern and Patchfoot tell Billystorm that Nettlekit fell in the river earlier in the day while practicing the battle moves he taught the kits yesterday. **Leafstar declares that it was not Billystorm's fault. *Sharpclaw organizes patrols. **Leafstar scolds him when he speaks to Ebonyclaw tartly. *Leafstar observes the battle training of all three apprentices. *It starts to snow, so the entire Clan begins to clean out the dens. **Billystorm returns to his housefolk, using the excuse that his Twolegs may worry. ***Several cats believe that Billystorm should not be let back to the Clan tomorrow. *Some of the young warriors and apprentices wonder if they are descended from ancient SkyClan. **Leafstar notes that every cat in the area could have SkyClan ancestry, so that she can include the daylight-warriors. *Leafstar silently wishes for a Clan where all cats are welcome, and wonders how she can stop her Clan from pulling in different directions. *Leafstar's perspective. *Spottedleaf appears to Leafstar in a dream. **She shows her Spiderstar wondering about SkyClan's future and Brackenheart's prediction that worse things are to come for the new SkyClan and that it'll need deeper roots to survive. *Leafstar visits Echosong in her den. **Echosong had the same dream. *They discuss what the dream might mean. *Leafstar decides not to share the dream with anyone else. *Leafstar's perspective. *Harveymoon and Macgyver are fooling around when they are supposed to clean out the new dens. Leafstar confronts them. *Harveymoon back answers Sharpclaw when he confronts them with Leafstar, claiming that because they don't sleep in the dens, they don't need to clean them. **The whole Clan, including Macgyver, seems incredibly surprised by the remark. *Leafstar finally banishes both Harveymoon and Macgyver from the Clan for one moon. **All the cats, notably Billystorm and Sharpclaw, support Leafstar for her decision to banish the two wayward daylight warriors. *Leafstar wonders if her Clan will ever work together and thinks all she's been doing lately is apologizing. *Leafstar goes to the elders for some advice and to clean out their ticks. **Tangle tells Leafstar that the path SkyClan walks is dark, and Leafstar is leading them. Therefore, her decision is best. *Leafstar hears a cry for help and runs out to see Sagepaw dangling off a cliff. *Leafstar's perspective. *Sharpclaw runs and heads towards the cliff in hopes to save Sagepaw before he falls. *Despite his attempts though, Sagepaw finally falls and dislocates his leg. *Leafstar dashes over with Echosong and the rest of her Clan. **She sees Petalnose is distraught because she was his mentor. She realizes that family should not become mentors. *Echosong is able to put his leg back into place. *Patchfoot admits that he teased Sagepaw about his ancestry, and Sagepaw got hurt attempting to prove his ancestry. *Leafstar does not believe that ancestry does not matter in this Clan, and addresses the Clan about it. *Sparrowpelt claims that Firestar chose he and his sister first because of their abilities. **Fallowfern argues back, saying that they were simply the closest cats. *Waspwhisker cries an intruder call. *Three rogues are escorted deeper into the camp. **The tallest of them is nods to Leafstar and notes out loud that Firestar succeeded. *Leafstar's perspective. *The cats introduce themselves as Stick, Shorty, Cora and Coal. *Stick explains that he met Firestar and Sandstorm when they first started re-building SkyClan. **His group is very intrigued by Firestar and Sandstorm and wish to learn more about Clan life. *Leafstar starts to admit that SkyClan is just learning itself. **Sharpclaw interrupts her, agreeing to allowing the cats to learn. *Coal decides to learn more about medicine cat duties, while the remaining three cats wish to partake in the training game the Clan is about to play. *Patchfoot, Cherrytail, Shrewtooth, and Rockshade are assigned to hunt by Leafstar. **When Rockshade objects, Billystorm tells him to listen to the Clan leader. ***Rockshade can be heard doubting a kittypet's knowledge, referring to Billystorm. *The remaining cats are divided into two groups. Whichever cat touches the thorn tree trunk first wins for their patrol. **Snookpaw wins for his team, and receives many compliments from both patrols. *The next round is the same, except a cat must bring a feather up to the top of the tree. And, only a certain amount of feathers is given to each team. **Leafstar won for her team. *Leafstar's perspective. *The Clan is very excited after the game. *Sharpclaw is noted to be quite friendly towards Frecklepaw, even though she is a daylight-warrior. *The rogues offer other training activities involving the whole Clan. *Stick points out how odd it is that the Clans are diurnal while the visiting cats are nocturnal. *Tinycloud asks Leafstar if she can stop assisting Echosong, and Leafstar agrees. *Leafstar starts to think about a potential apprentice for Echosong. *When the daylight warriors leave, the visiting cats think the borders aren't as strong with them. *Leafstar starts to regret welcoming the rogues. **Cora tells Leafstar that they mean no harm. ***Leafstar suspects there is more to the cats' visit. *Stick's perspective. *Stick is woken up roughly by Shorty who says that a cat, Dodge has come to meet them. **Cora and Snowy are sleeping beside him. *The two of them run over to find Dodge, Skipper, and Misha taunting their friends, Coal and Percy. *Dodge and Stick argue over hunting timings during sunrise and sunset. *Dodge does not bother too much with Stick and orders Misha to attack. **Misha lunges and takes out Percy's eye. *The group of cats begin to fight but it is soon stopped by Twolegs and dogs. *Percy, Coal, Stick and Shorty reach back to their dens where Cora helps clean Percy up. **Snowy is seen to have run up a tree. *Stick wonders where his daughter Red is. He worries for her but Cora consoles him. *Leafstar's perspective. *Leafstar, Patchfoot, Billystorm, Ebonyclaw, Snookpaw, Frecklepaw, Cora, and Shorty leave on a patrol. *They find a large amount of rats in a pile of Twoleg rubbish near Twolegplace. **Shorty and Cora suggest that they use the rats for prey. *The group returns to camp and Leafstar calls a Clan meeting with all the cats who were in the rat attack. **Shorty offers to help SkyClan fight the rats with his and his friends rat-fighting techniques. *Sharpclaw agrees without waiting for Leafstar to approve. *Sharpclaw comes up with an idea to block off most of the exits in the rat nest and chase the rats out the remaining holes. *Shorty suggests that they tear apart the rubbish heap to help scare away the rats. **Leafstar says that she thinks the Clan is being disrespectful to Firestar by thinking that Shorty has more knowledge than him. *Special rat-fighting training begins. **Shorty builds an enormous mound of twigs, bracken, brambles, and other debris for cats to practice tearing apart. *Leafstar wonders if this challenge will be what it takes to unite the Clan. *Leafstar's perspective. *Leafstar leads the Clan to battle against the rats. *Sharpclaw reminds the Clan of their battle plan - to block the rat-holes and scare the rats into the open. *Leafstar wonders if there are enough of them to fight the rats. *She wonders whether she should have brought the daylight warriors. **Leafstar, Petalnose, Patchfoot, Tinycloud, Cora, Mintpaw, and Shrewtooth begin climbing the mound. *Mintpaw slips down the mound a little and scares Leafstar. *The rats appear and Leafstar gives the battle cry. *The cats fight the rats. **SkyClan are victorious. *Waspwhisker and Cora are injured badly, and most other cats are scratched with minor injuries. *The Clan return to camp. *Leafstar's perspective. *The Clan is healing. *The daylight-warriors are angry because SkyClan fought without them. *Billystorm is not as irritated as the other daylight-warriors. *He is worried about Leafstar's wounds. *Leafstar is confused as to why the visitors are so helpful. *Stick's perspective. *Stick is worried about Red. *Misha and Skipper hunt a Twoleg's rabbit. **When Stick tries to stop them, he is blamed for the rabbit's death. *Leafstar's perspective. *Waspwhisker still can't go on patrol. *Frecklepaw continuously helps Echosong. **Echosong wants her as an apprentice. *Tinycloud tries to explain to the visitors what a Gathering is. **They don't understand. *Leafstar talks with Billystorm. **He has seen SkyClan cats in Twolegplace with Stick. ***Leafstar is unsure and believes there is some explanation. *Harveymoon and Macgyver are back from their one-moon exile. *The Gathering takes place. **Clovertail suggests that one of the empty dens can be used as a birthing den. ***Petalnose asks to have a "special rat patrol." The idea is turned down. *Leafstar's perspective. *Leafstar feels proud of her Clan. *She goes to the Whispering Cave to find Snookpaw. *Snookpaw slips on the rocks and fall into the river. Leafstar goes after him. *Both cats are fine, but Snookpaw goes home. *Billystorm invites Leafstar into Twolegplace. **She doesn't want to go. *Leafstar and Billystorm play with Fallowfern's kits. **Plumkit almost gets stuck at the top of a tree. *Billystorm catches a bird. *Leafstar's perspective. *Billystorm says that Snookpaw is stuck inside his home. *Cora and Leafstar hunt together. **Leafstar asks if Cora knows what her and her friends' plans are. ***She doesn't know. ****They catch a bird together. *Frecklepaw wants to be a medicine cat apprentice. *Stick, Sharpclaw, Shorty, and Sparrowpelt return from a hunting patrol with no prey. *Sharpclaw wants Shorty, Coal, Cora, and Stick to be full members of SkyClan. **Leafstar agrees to this. *She calls a Clan meeting. **The four newcomers are made warriors. ***The ceremony was interrupted three times, which was a bit insulting. *Harveymoon is annoyed that the visitors are now warriors. *Leafstar's perspective. *An argument erupts. *Leafstar sees Spottedleaf, Skywatcher, and Rainfur in a dream. **She is introduced to Bluestar, Snowfur, and Whitestorm. ***The whole of StarClan have gathered to celebrate SkyClan's survival. ***Spottedleaf tells Leafstar to "seize the moment. Destiny will arrive." *Leafstar's perspective. *Leafstar agrees to go to Twolegplace with Billystorm and find Snookpaw. *They come across Hutch, who used to be a SkyClan warrior. *Billystorm and Leafstar get inside Snookpaw's home through a window. *His Twolegs come home, and the two visiting cats leave quickly. *Leafstar's perspective. *A patrol discovers a loner hunting in SkyClan territory. **Leafstar thinks he is a SkyClan descendant. ***They offer him a place in the Clan, but he rejects it. *Stick's perspective. *Red is angry because Stick is too protective. **She runs away. ***He follows her to find her living with Harley and his friends. *Twolegs take Percy away. *Sharpclaw wants to expand the SkyClan territory. *Ebonyclaw points out that Shrewtooth seems left out. *Leafstar goes to hunt with Shrewtooth. **They reach Twolegplace and he panics. ***They go back to camp. *Shrewtooth says he had been captured by the same Twoleg that mistreated Petalnose. **Petalnose wants to go and scare him. *Leafstar's perspective. *Sharpclaw wakes Leafstar up and tells her that they have to attack the Twoleg on that night. *Mintpaw, Sagepaw, Petalnose, Waspwhisker, Tinycloud, Shorty, Cherrytail, Cora, Bouncefire and Rockshade are on the attacking patrol with Leafstar and Sharpclaw. *Leafstar reminds them that they are only trying to scare the Twoleg and that no cat needs to be hurt. *They return to camp after successfully frightening the Twoleg. *Leafstar's perspective. *Echosong asks if any cat is hurt, and Patchfoot asks what happened. **Sharpclaw tells them that every cat is fine and they succeeded in scaring the Twoleg. ***Leafstar also says that she doubts that the dog will cause trouble again. *The Clan celebrate the victory. **Leafstar wonders why Cora, Shorty, Stick and Coal aren't joining in. *Leafstar and Sharpclaw disagree over the daylight-warriors. *When the daylight-warriors arrive the next day, Cherrytail tells them that they missed the attack. **The daylight-warriors feel chafed. *Snookpaw does not appear for training **The Clan taunt the daylight warriors further by bragging about the attack. *Leafstar talks to Echosong, wondering if she has done the right thing. **Echosong tells her to be careful of her feelings. *Stick's perspective. *Stick doesn't trust his daughter. *He attacks a rogue named Onion. **Onion is forced to tell where Dodge is. *Leafstar's perspective. *Snookpaw is back at camp. *Fallowfern's kits play a game. **Nettlekit wants to be Billystorm, but his littermates reject this. *Leafstar joins a patrol with Cherrytail, Snookpaw, and Billystorm. **Billystorm admits his feelings for Leafstar. She does the same. *The loner is caught in SkyClan territory again. **His name is revealed to be Egg. ***He joins SkyClan as Sharpclaw's apprentice. *Leafstar's perspective. *Egg is made an official SkyClan cat. **He keeps his name. *Leafstar and Echosong's argument continues. *Sharpclaw lied to Egg. *Leafstar admits to Echosong that she wants Billystorm as her mate. *Leafstar's view. *Billystorm and Leafstar argue. *Leafstar does her best to avoid Billystorm. *Leafstar's dreams are of the ancient SkyClan cats. *A Twoleg kit with a broken leg is discovered in SkyClan territory. *Leafstar's viewpoint. *With the help of Snookpaw, a patrol hunts down the Twoleg kit's parents. *The Twolegs don't understand what's going on; they throw a red object at the cats. *Frecklepaw comes across the kit's backpack. *By using the objects in the backpack, the adult Twolegs are lured to their kit. *Leafstar is troubled by the thought of SkyClan helping the Twolegs; they lead two separate lives. *Snookpaw receives his warrior name, Snookthorn. *He confesses that he is not meant to be a warrior, and departs from SkyClan. *Fallowfern's kits have a pretend warrior ceremony. *Sharpclaw leads a large group of warriors outside the camp. *Leafstar is suspicious. *Leafstar follows Sharpclaw all the way to Twolegplace. *Leafstar confronts Sharpclaw *Stick admits that he and his friends came to SkyClan for help. *Stick's perspective. *Stick speaks with his former mate, Velvet. *Velvet tries to convince him that Red can make her own decisions. *Shorty and Stick spy on Red, Harley, and Dodge. *Leafstar's view. *Leafstar ponders whether or not she should help Stick, Cora, Shorty, and Coal. *Skywatcher comes to her in a dream. *Another cat, Swallowflight, appears and discourages Leafstar by saying bad things about the daylight-warriors. *Frecklepaw accidentally knocks over a bee hive, and the bees swarm the cats. *Echosong takes it as a sign. *Leafstar decides that SkyClan will help the four visitors. They head off in search of Dodge's camp. *Billystorm apologizes to Leafstar for being unfair. *Leafstar's perspective. *On the way towards Twolegplace, they spot cows, but they aren't a danger towards the cats. *They see a dog while they travel, but run away safely. *They reach the Twolegplace, and prepare for the battle. *During the battle, Leafstar loses a life. *Leafstar comes back and Dodge and his friends are defeated. *Leafstar's perspective. *When they are walking home, Sharpclaw is behind Leafstar. *Leafstar tells him she will lead for the rest of her nine lives. *Sharpclaw accepts it, and said he didn't accept more. *Leafstar asks to talk with Billystorm. *Leafstar organizes a patrol to take out the dog terrorizing Twolegplace. *A kittypet asks why they are there, and tells them a false direction to the dogs. *Leafstar and Rabbitpaw get trapped. *The rest of the patrol gets help from Billystorm. *The patrol comes and attacks the dogs. *Rabbitpaw, Plumpaw, Nettlepaw, and Creekpaw are made warriors: Rabbitleap, Plumwillow, Nettlesplash, and Creekfeather. *Leafstar tells Rabbitleap she is proud to be his leader and that he has Provence himself beyond any compare. de:Das Schicksal des WolkenClans/Kapitelnotizenfr:SkyClan's Destiny/Résumé par chapitre SkyClan's Destiny Category:Super Edition arc Category:SkyClan's Destiny